


Back To The Past with the Philosopher's Stone

by AbbieA7410



Series: Back to the Past (Series) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Multi, Please read Part 1 first, This story has the same warnings as the other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieA7410/pseuds/AbbieA7410
Summary: 5 Years after Time Travelling, Harry and Theo start their journey at Hogwarts with new and old friends. However what neither of them expected was how hard Dumbledore would go to have the Boy Who Lived in his grasp.How will their journey at Hogwarts go?With new people going missing how will everything turn out?Will the school year go the same way as it did the first time around?
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Caradoc Dearborn/Benjy Fenwick, Fabian Prewett/Gideon Prewett/Arthur Weasley, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Marcus Flint/Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Rabastan Lestrange/James Potter, Regulus Black/Charlie Weasley, Sirius Black/Amelia Bones
Series: Back to the Past (Series) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848124
Comments: 56
Kudos: 179





	1. Chapter 1

Harry and Theo where bubbling with excitement, it had been exactly 5 years to the date since they had travelled back in time, and although their plans where not going as quickly as they would like (Honestly by this point they wanted both Dumbledore and Voldemort gone) they where happy with some of the changes they had made, both now had many friends and out of abusive households at the hands of their birth families. Both where really happy with the small differences that they had made in finding a new family with people they trusted and cared about.

Today they where finally going into Diagon Alley for their school year, not that they enjoyed shopping (they hated it) but they where going into Hogwarts in a few weeks, and it was going to be an entirely new experience. They where planning on meeting the Weasley-Prewetts and Ginny in the Alley around midday, although Charlie and Bill might not be there as they had gotten jobs outside of the country, like in their last life. But both where looking forward in seeing the others, as at Hogwarts they had all promised to stick together.

They had recently told the Weasley-Prewetts about the Time Travel scenario that had happened with them both, and all of them where horrified at what had happened to their family had Molly stayed around, Percy was more shocked when they had told him about the argument that had took place in their 5th year, he could never imagine abandoning his family over a job in the Ministry. And Fred was alarmed when they had been told about the Battle of Hogwarts and how he died, although he did make a small joke about it, it didn't stop Percy and George from almost hugging him to death.

Both Theo and Harry had no idea on how their new experience at Hogwarts would play out, they knew Dumbledore wanted Harry to be Submissive and fawn over him, but they had both decided that they where going to be different, they didn't want Dumbledore to think that he had The Boy-Who-Lived under his thumb as that could cause further problems in the future, like when it was time to get rid of the Headmaster, but the main reason was that Harry wanted to stay friends with Theo and Draco and he didn't want the annoyance that came came with being 'Gryffindor Golden Boy', everyone knew he wasn't being sorted into the lion house.

Now they where stood in the floo room with Amelia and Susan getting ready to go to the Alley and meet some of their friends.

"Right then, you all ready to go, all got your money pouches?"

"Of cource Auntie Amy, you have already asked us that twice" Susan laughed.

Amelia gave her niece a slight glare at the comment but didn't say anything, all she did was hand the three 11-Year-Olds the floo powder and told them to go to the Leaky Calderon, and, fortunately for Harry, no one ended up in Knockturn Alley.

Harry looked around the building seeing if their was anyone he could recognise, and yet their was one face that stood out most, Professor Quirrel. He was now confused because he could clearly remember his first year defence teacher being in the Alley on the 31st of July and now it was well into August. Paying no mind to it Harry decided to ignore the possessed professor and wait for Amelia. However, Susan noticed the Weasley-Prewetts and they all decided to go and wait over with them. Once Amelia came through the floo they all headed into the Alley and Theo and Susan engaged in a conversation with Percy while Harry was talking with the Twins about their latest pranks. 

After about an hour in the alley they bumped into Theo's cousin, Esperanza, she said a quick hello to everyone and pulled Theo into a quick hug but it was clear she wasnt in the best mood as she pulled Percy aside all Harry heard from the conversation was 'Heiress Yaxley' 'Stupid Grandmother' and 'Why couldn't Lucy' before she started to mutter in Spanish about what had happened, before saying bye and headed towards Knockturn Alley, which was wierd.

But the most startling thing that happened while they where in the Alley came before they where ready to go home. They heard Ron shout "Harry, Theo, come here!." the two looked at eachother curiously and decided to see what Ron wanted. "We found a Rat in our garden earlier this week, Dad said I could keep it, ain't that cool" 

Ron pulled the rat out of his pocket, he rat was missing a toe, and the only words that both boys could think that was appropriate for the situation was "Oh My God, how did we forget this"

/*/*/*/*

Unlike Theo and Harry who had just been shocked out of lives by the rat that Ron had somehow gotten 9 years later than what was expected. Albus Dumbledore was having the time of his life, he had saw the family in Diagon Alley and hidden himself to follow them, How Harry had gotten to know them when he had been at the Dursleys for his entire childhood, he would never know. But when the García sister had broken off from the group, he had seen the perfect opportunity to grab the girl, she had been a massive inconvenience since the day she had started Hogwarts, he honestly believed that both sisters had died the same time as their parents, that's what he had planned to happen anyways.

Following her into Knockturn Alley, as soon as she turned the corner he drew out his wand and stunned her, but he couldn't decide on whether or not to just kill her then or to take her was the bigger question.

He decided on keeping her alive, she might be valuable in the future.

Levitating her, he apparated to the same place as he was keeping the others and dragged her down the winding corridors. The cold was starting to get to him, but he played it no mind as he walked further into the small room deep at the bottom of the island.

What he didn't expect was for the girl to over power his stunner and start to try and free herself from his grasp, which did make the whole situation worse as she did and try to run, that did end up with him having a broken nose and for Esperanza García to humiliate herself as he dragged her by her hair into the small cell deep in the pit of the Island.

"LISTEN TO ME YOU BASTARD, I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU MYSELF, NEVER MIND AMELIA AND ARTHUR WANTING TO KILL YOU, I'LL DO IT, LET GO OF ME." She screamed at him when he threw her into the small room which had six others in. He just walked away and ignored her, it's not like she will live long enough to kill him.

"You know Amelia and Arthur" Esperanza looked at the person who asked her that, he was almost identical to the way Fred and George looked.

"Yeah, quick question, are you Fabian or Gideon." She whispered, she knew everything was starting to go wrong, all her friends would think she was dead.

"Fabian Prewett, and you are?"

"Essie García." She said, before she absolutely broke down in tears. She couldn't believe anything that happened. She was going to die and nobody would ever find her, or anyone in the room with her. She only hoped Lucy would be safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up the next day at the Burrow, after going to Diagon Alley the day before. Amelia was called into work about two hours after getting back which caused an unexpected sleep over with the Weasley-Prewetts and bothAmelia and Arthur agreed they would stay till the beginning of term at Hogwarts. It wasn't unusual for Amelia to be called into work unexpectedly, although it was not normal that she would have to spend the night at the Ministry, that only happened when something really bad happens.

Getting up at around 8 am, Harry went down for his breakfast and noticed only Percy was awake.

"Morning Percy."

"Oh, Morning Harry, I didn't expect you to be awake this early."

"Yeah well, Ron was snoring really loud. Oh, Happy Birthday." Harry said.

August 22nd was a dreaded day with both Percy and Essie celebrating their birthdays then, usually the day was filled with pranks and laughter, but the clean up that came afterwards was long, Arthur sometimes joked that he was Happy Fred and George's birthday was during the school year.

Percy smiled at the boy, after knowing what happened in Harry's last life and knowing how much damage he caused his family (Including Harry) he made it his own mission to get close with all his siblings and honorary siblings. 

Harry and Percy then made breakfast for themselves before looking up when Amelia came through the Floo, a sombre look on her face.

"Aunt Amy, what's wrong?" Percy asked, neither of them knew what would cause Amelia to have a look like that.

"Percy, go wake your father and siblings, Harry get Susan and Theo while I call Bill, Charlie and Lucy." Amelia said calmly, which went against her facial expression.

Both of them nodded and rushed off to get them, Percy breaking off from Harry on the second floor to get the Twins while Harry went to Bill's room to get Theo.

"Theo, Theo get up." Harry said while shaking the boy.

"Huh, wha de yah wan?" He murmured.

"Aunty Amy is back from work and she wants us all down stairs, Percy is getting everyone else." Well he was supposed to get Susan too but she was rooming with Ginny so he figured Percy would get her too.

After two minutes everyone was in the Kitchen, although Lucy, Bill and Charlie looked exhausted as all three of them had gotten jobs out of the country. Bill and Charlie taking the jobs in their last lives and Lucy going to Egypt with Bill as a Historian, looking if anything was worth digging up.

They all looked at Amelia who took a deep breath before starting, "As you know, last night I was called into work pretty late. Their was an accident yesterday in Knockturn Alley and somebody was killed. Lucy I am so sorry, Essie was the one who was involved with the accident."

Harry felt Percy fall to his knees behind him and he turned around to comfort him. Lucy let out a scream of horror and burst out into tears while Bill comforted her. Theo was crying into Susan's shoulder, who also had tears running down her face. While Charlie just walked out of the Burrow. The twins where denying it while their Arthur went to Amelia asking if it was really her.

"Their is undeniable proof that the body belongs to Essie, their where born scares all down her legs from-" 

"From when my parents died." Lucy interpreted Amelia, "Howcan you be so sure it's her, I mean you found the Bodys of Fabian and Gideon and their still alive, James Potter had a body he is still alive, My Uncle Castor had a body he is still alive, Caradoc and Benjy had Body and they are still alive, so how are you so sure that it is definitely Essie and not just some scheme that Dumbledore has come up with, for all we know it's someone else's body under Polyjuice potion."

Everyone started at Lucy, she had made some very clear points but it could just be grief that was making her come up with excuses for her sister to still be alive.

"I'll get the Unspeakables to look into it." Amelia said.

"No, we can't let it get out that we dont believe it, it will get back to Dumbledore eventually and if, and I mean if, Essie is alive, he will definitely kill her." Percy said.

Thay all thought about what Percy was saying and all knew the lengths Dumbledore would go to, to ensure his plans would work. But before anyone said anything Charlie came back into the kitchen tear tracks still on his face and sat with Lucy and Bill before George filled him in on what happened when he had gone.

"I'll just get Regulus in on it, make him test the body for us. I'm sure he will."

They all nodded and sat at the table silently, nobody expected this to be how the day went.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to... me... Happy... Birthday... to me."

"Its your Birthday." Castor Nott looked at Essie as she sung the song, although it was more harsh on her voice due to how much she had cried in the last 24 hours 

She nodded towards her uncle, his wife and her mother had been sisters, both Daughters of Bernadette and Corban Yaxley, "It's Percy's birthday too", she looked towards both Prewett brothers when she said that.

"How old are you both" Gideon wanted to know how much of his children's lives he had missed.

"15" as she said that all 6 men looked at her, only just realizing how young she was,

"Your just a kid."

They all looked down in silence, all trying to figure out just how long they had been missing.

"Well... you have gone quite Miss García." You could hear it in Dumbledore's voice that he was mocking her.

"What you think it funny to kidnap and mock a child." Benjy Fenwick-Dearborn said. They had all got to know her in the last day, and new hatred sparked for Dumbledore that hadn't been their when he took them.

"Now, Now calm down. I just wanted to give her this." He said while throwing the days Newspaper through the bars of the cell they where sat in. Reading the headline they where all shocked. The whole article was an explanation on how Essie had been killed in an Accident during the night, about an explosion in a shop which had killed her instantly.

Essie knew that nobody would come looking for her now. They had a body after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, Everyone!!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> This previous year made me realise how much mental health can affect a person and how they behave, and I know none of you know me but if any of you ever need someone to talk too, or a vent, feel free to reach out to me by email. I will always be their for someone if they need it.
> 
> Hope you are all staying safe x
> 
> -Abbie

**Author's Note:**

> So after a few comments previously I realized I had forgotten about Pettigrew/Scabbers so i have changed that up a bit to help the flow of the time line.
> 
> I hope you have all enjoyed.
> 
> I have come up with a stable schedule for updates, it will (hopefully) be around every 2-3 weeks.
> 
> Hope you are all safe
> 
> -Abbie


End file.
